Move Along
by surfergirl3537
Summary: Gabi's boyfriend breaks up with her, who helps her move on? oneshot songfic AARMove along. Old penname Technomaster3537 PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I think I own one trillionth of HSM. Why? My Aunt works for Disney, and they did a little filming and rehearsing at Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) (My mom works at Sony). I don't own All-American Rejects or **_**Move Along**_** if I did, Tyson would be mine!!!!! And I don't even think I own my life…….. well onward to the story err oneshot**

"Gabi, it's not working out," Charlie my boyfriend of three months told me. "W-w-why?" I chocked out, trying to hold back tears.

"I just want a change he said laying a hand on my shoulder '_Ha! Sorry my ass!'_

"Oh, I...I-I-I see," my tears were starting to run down my face "Gabs-I don't want to hurt you," he said, he tried to wipe my tears but I backed up "DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU DIDN'T HURT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled pointing to my face where my mascara was running down. My sadness was turning into anger "WAIT! YOU WANT A CHANGE?!?!?!?!?!"

My brain finally registered what he was saying

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

**When you fall everyone stands **

**Another day and you had your fill of sinking**

"Right now I can't be in a relationship," he was avoiding my eyes, "There's someone else," I squeaked out.

He looked up at me with sympathy, I was right. "Yes, I'm sorry. I had a great time though" I was shocked, I knew something was up but this was a bit much. "Y-y-you've been CHEATING ON ME?!?!"

"Um..uh..ya I guess" That was my last nerve; I was shaking, with anger? Or sorrow?

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold **

**These hands are meant to hold**

**Speak to me**

**When all you got to keep is strong move along **

**Move along like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

So I stepped up to him and slapped him, hard. Then I ran, ran to me and Troy's 'secret garden'. Troy...a slight mile played at my lips.

All hope of dating him was gone. He was to perfect. I wanted to curl up and die. I laid on the bench and the ants on a plant near by. My tears were blurring my vision but I swear I saw someone.

I'm not only crying because of Charlie but also for Troy I wasn't going to have him. He's too busy loving Monica.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

**Could be a night when your life ends**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**Your hands are mine to hold**

"Gabi?" I know that voice its...its "It's me Troy," Ah ha I knew it! "G-g-go a-aw-away!" I stuttered out. He bent down to my level and held my shaking hands. "Gabi, please speak to me" I heard the care and worry in his voice

"Charlie sob broke sob up sob with sob me hiccup"

With that fresh tears ran down my face.

"Shh honey it'll be ok" he was able to get me in a sitting position, and he sat down next to me and held me close.

"How?" I was calming down, his arms around me seemed to soothe and comfort me.

"You'll find someone better I-" I cut him off "I did find someone better,"

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through **

**Move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

"Oh?" he was surprised and a little disappointed, I could hear it in his voice and see it in his crystal blue eyes. "Ya but he has someone and only sees me as a friend," he released me and looked at me as if I suddenly changed into a monkey eating a choco Taco. "Is it Chad?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his face! "No silly, but he sure is helping me move along"

**When everything is wrong we move along**

**(Go on go on go on go on)**

**When everything is wrong we move along**

**Along, along, along, along**

"Oh," he was catching on, a smile was tugging at his lips, "well then there is other news," finally his smile was breaking out "I broke up with Monica."

"Really? Why?" I was happy and surprised; Monica was a nice girl I think...

"For starters, she wasn't really my type, and I already like someone else"

"Oh" my hopes were raised but now they seem like they are falling a million miles an hour

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**[x3**

"Ya but she too is recently broken up" now they are soaring again, "OH really?"

"Yes, she is so beautiful, I think I love her"

"Well I know I **LOVE** him" his smile got even wider, Oh go he's leaning in, should I as well?

"Let me restate that, I love you, Gabi" closer..closer...I could feel his breath; finally our lips met and fire works shot off. A few seconds, minuets or hours later we broke apart

"Wow" we said siminatanously (sp?).

"Brie answer this and my insomnia will be cured"

"Ok and good vocabulary Bolton," I said chuckling

"Hey! I've been studying!" he was smirking then started laughing.

"Whatever, ask already"

"I know its early but...Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"Will-you-be-my-Girlfriend?"

"YES!" I screamed/yelled. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his check

"Really?"

"What did I say?!" he chuckled then dipped his head and gave me a passionate kiss. I couldn't be happier.

**(Move along)**

**(Go on go on go on go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

**[Repeat to fade**

Well there you go, I know its not the best thing you've read, but hey. I was bored and instead of playin' my Xbox or Wii I wrote a story lol, give me your reviews! And I love AAR.


	2. Sequal?

Ok I was thinking of doing a "sequel" it's most likely going to be a songfic-one or two shot. Well here it goes:

**Dirty Little Secret: Everyone has a dirty little secret right? Troy and Gabi have a huge one.**

**Whatta think? Should I write it or burry it with all my other dreams? Oh ya the song will be Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects.**

**Support Vanessa! Don't watch HSM 3 if she's not in it!!!!! I will talk to my aunt and ask her if she can ask her boss(es) to get V back on or Disney will lose big $$$$$. **


End file.
